Mi mascota el Predacon
by RoTLunatik
Summary: Starscream debe hacerse cargo de Predaking, de alguna manera el Seeker debe ganarse la confianza de su nueva y querida mascota. SS&PK (¿Puede considerarse esto Zoofilia? xD)


**ADVERTENCIA:** Mucho Lemon, demasiada interfaz, oral y juegos desagradables que podrían considerarse Zoofilicos. Por su contenido, solo mayores de edad y fangirls pervertidas pueden leerlo.

**NOTA:** Siempre me gusto la pareja de Starscream&Predaking, pero los fics que hay de ambos son limitados, y por extraño que parezca me gusta la idea de que haya pasado algo entre ellos, antes de que siquiera se supiera que Predaking podría transformarse.

Esto estaría situado en el episodio "Chain of command".

* * *

"**Mi mascota el Predacon"**

**RoT**

-Starscream… asume el comando de mi bestia- Megatron dio media vuelta y se retiro por donde había llegado, junto con Shockwave, dejándolo al cuidado de esta… esta… ¿¡Cosa!?

Las puertas se cerraron dejándolo a solas con el Predacon. El Seeker volteo y vio como la criatura horrenda le gruñía. Pegándose por completo hacia la pared de metal, sintiendo como el aliento de esa criatura le pasaba por el rostro. –Tranquilo… Tranquilo- el Jet dio su mejor sonrisa fingida pensando que si parecía amigable con la bestia, tal vez podría agradarle.

La bestia parpadeaba, aun haciendo un sonido gutural como un gruñido, pero más levemente, de alguna manera había funcionado, pensó el Segundo al mando. Entonces fue cuando a su mente vino una idea.

La bestia era creación de Shockwave y seguía fielmente a Megatron, pero… ¿Y si él se ganaba la confianza de la bestia tonta?

Lo habían dejado a él a cargo del Predacon pensando que sería algo así como un castigo para él, pero con algo de trabajo podría convertir este castigo en una arma de doble filo.

Es hora de domesticar a esta mascota. Pensó el Seeker.

Con la sonrisa más grande y la expresión más amable y encantadora que pudiera fingir, el Jet miro a la gran bestia frente a él. El Predacon parecía no entender la situación, pero al darse cuenta que el Jet ya no quería pelea, solo se dio media vuelta para merodear por la terraza de la nave.

Starscream lo observo pasear por el lugar durante un tiempo, estaba ideando su próximo movimiento, cuando noto la curiosidad casi divertida del Predacon, quien parecía olfatear algunos de los cargamentos de energon, donde había cientos de cubos apilados en cajas metálicas. El Segundo al mando pensó que la Bestia tendría hambre, lo cual no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, pero tal vez si lo alimentaba, el podría ganar su confianza gradualmente.

Con este pensamiento en el procesador, el Seeker dio unos pasos hacia donde estaba el Predacon, el aun olfateaba los cubos, empujando uno de ellos con su hocico provocando que la pila de cubos se tambaleara y desde lo más alto, un cubo metálico callo dolorosamente sobre la cabeza del Predacon. Causando un gruñido doloroso por parte de dragón, y sacudió su cabeza un poco para minimizarlo.

El Seeker estuvo a punto de reír y llamarlo bestia tonta, pero tapo su boca rápidamente. Esta era la oportunidad que había estado esperando.

-OOhhh pobre mascota mía…- Starscream corrió rápidamente a su lado, y sujeto su enorme cabeza entre sus garras viendo el lugar donde se había golpeado. –¿Te hiciste daño? Parece que tienes una abolladura en tu linda cabecita…- El jet se odio a sí mismo por su excesivamente cursi actuación, pero mientras nadie lo estuviera viendo, no le importaba tener que actuar tan ridículamente.

El Predacon parpadeo un par de veces más viendo el rostro preocupado del Seeker delgaducho frente a él. No entendía el cambio repentino de actitud que tenia, pero era extrañamente agradable para él, estas nuevas expresiones que veía. En toda su vida el Predacon solo había visto el rostro sin expresiones de Shockwave, y las sonrisas de orgullo que le daba su líder Megatron, que aun eran espeluznantes.

-Déjame verte esa herida… ¿Si?- El Seeker saco un pequeño paño para pulir de su sub-espacio, y trato de alcanzar la abolladura, no supo porque lo hiso, pero el Predacon se sintió en confianza suficiente, para agachar su cabeza doblando sus patas y recostarse en el suelo.

El segundo al mando sonrió en triunfo, esto estaba funcionando mejor de lo que pensó. Con mucha delicadeza paso el pañuelo por la abolladura en su cabeza, frotando agradablemente el lugar.

La bestia se tranquilizo y ronroneo levemente, la sensación era agradable, de la nada el dolor se fue y solo sentía un cosquilleo en el lugar. El jet se detuvo y alejo su mano cuando vio como el Predacon ya no se quejaba del dolor, pero cuando lo hiso la bestia levanto su cabeza hacia él, Starscream tomo esto como una señal de que no quería que parara.

-Tranquilo… seguiré acariciándote después- dijo en tono dulce y considerado –Pensé que querrías un poco de energon… ¿No estás hambriento?- El Seeker tomo uno de los grandes cubos de la pila y abrió la tapa con ayuda de sus garras, para servírselo. Así como un dueño quien coloca un plato con comida para perro frente a su mascota.

El Predacon sacudió su cola levemente, normalmente cuando se le alimentaba era solo después de una misión peligrosa y solo cuando había echo algo bien. Y cuando se les ordenaba a los Vehicons alimentarlo, no hacían más que arrojar trozos secos de energon sin procesar. Ahora este pequeño jet de la nada le ofrecía un cubo de energon decente y él ni siquiera tuvo que ponerse de pie, ya que le habían servido justo enfrente de su hocico.

El Predacon miro su cubo de energon, y antes de empezar a comer, volteo con el Seeker y dio una larga la mina en su rostro.

Starscream no supo cómo reaccionar, al principio le parecieron asquerosos los fluidos salivales de la bestia, pero sonrió cuando se percato que era un acto de agradecimiento. –Jaja De nada Predy… Lo que sea por mi pequeño Predacon favorito-

Dio un par de pasos a su costado, y el segundo al mando acaricio nuevamente la cabeza del Predacon conforme este comía.

Se podían escuchar los ronroneos y gruñidos de felicidad y Starscream solo reía para su interior, esto había sido tan fácil. Ahora solo debía ir fortaleciendo la confianza que había logrado obtener, parecer un ángel caritativo frente a su mascota, y pronto estaría dando órdenes para que su bestia carbonizara la cabeza de Megatron.

Un sonido había llamado la atención del Seeker sacándolo de sus pensamientos, era el Predacon quien había terminado de comer y ahora lo miraba haciendo un sonido gutural extraño. No era un gruñido, no era un ronroneo. Era un sonido pasivo que hacia mientras movía un poco su cabeza apuntando a su cubo. El jet pensó que le pedía mas energon, pero al acercarse vio que el cubo aun tenía un poco en su interior.

-¿Qué pasa?.. ¿Quieres más?- dijo confundido.

La bestia negó con su cabeza y con su hocico empujo en cubo en su dirección. Logrando entender rápidamente el Seeker rio. –Aaaah… ¿Quieres compartir tu energon conmigo?-

En respuesta el Predacon volvió a empujar el cubo hacia él para que comiera. –No gracias- Starscream negó con la cabeza varias veces. –Mis tanques están llenos… pero gracias por ser tan considerado mi pequeña mascota- El Seeker tomo el rostro del Predacon con ambas manos, acariciando sus costados y dándole una sonrisa, tal como la dueña de un cachorro restregaría la nariz con su mascota.

El Predacon cerró sus ópticos por un momento, en una expresión que el Seeker interpreto como una expresión de felicidad. Y pronto mas lamidas inundaron la cara del Seeker, y este ultimo solo pudo cerrar sus ópticos y reír sin parar.

La bestia agradecida lamia una y otra vez sus mejillas, su frente, sus ópticos cerrados, incluso sentía su enorme lengua lamer sus propios labios. El jet comenzó a acostumbrarse a la sensación viscosa de su lengua y fluidos orales. –Tranquilo… tranquilo está bien, entiendo que estés feliz…-

Pero el Predacon seguía lamiéndolo, aunque aun paseaba su lengua en lamidas largas por su rostro, también había comenzado a hacerlo en su cuello hasta bajar a su pecho. El Seeker pensó que el Predacon estaba disfrutando su sabor, porque ahora lo lamia de arriba abajo probando sus placas con gran disfrute.

-Calma mi mascota… Jaja ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Starscream reía a momentos cuando el Predacon lamia alguna parte cosquilluda de su cuerpo. Pronto el Predacon había agregado demasiada fuerza a una lamina provocando que el Seeker callera sentado hacia atrás. –Auch!... cuidado…- pero el gruñido de dolor paso por alto por la bestia quien parecía lamerlo mas cómodamente desde este ángulo.

Starscream tembló de sorpresa al ver como las lamidas bajaron por su cabina, y de ahí la cabeza del Predacon entro entre sus piernas lamiendo gustosamente la parte interna de sus muslos y sobre el panel cerrado de su válvula.

-Nghh!.. No... No… ahí No se toca!...-El jet gimió pesadamente ante la sensación de esa deliciosa y húmeda lengua sombre sus partes más intimas. Pero rápidamente su mente observo la vista de su posición actual y trato de alejar la cabeza del Predacon de entre sus piernas, sin éxito.

El Segundo al mando quería creer que se trataba de una acción inocente por parte de la gran bestia tonta, que realmente dicha bestia no sabía que estaba haciendo, pero al mover su cabeza a un lado, pudo observar de reojo una enorme cosa que colgaba de entre las piernas del Predacon. _O no… no puede ser_, pensó el Jet.

Pero en efecto el enorme pico del Predacon se balanceaba con el movimiento de las lamidas que le daba. Ese enorme pico negro con decoraciones en naranja, tan grande, tan duro. Starscream sintió un escalofrió, las lamidas del Predacon estaban empezando a ser más duras y ahora se concentraba solo en lamer sobre su tapa de válvula, como si esperara a que el Jet la abriera.

Starscream se mordió el labio inferior, cuando vio como su mascota detenía las lamidas y olfateaba entre sus piernas. El Seeker sabía perfectamente lo que estaba olfateando. Su válvula estaba completamente húmeda con sus fluidos. Y de forma necesitada Starscream balanceaba sus caderas, cuando de un gemido intenso abrió la tapa de su válvula que chorreaba en el piso.

El Predacon dejo salir un gruñido gutural casi de excitación, y se apresuro a lamer los lubricantes que escurrían de tan hermosa válvula.

-Nghhh… si…- Starscream araño las placas del suelo, cuando sintió esa lengua húmeda y resbaladiza en los pliegues externos de su válvula. Se sentía tan bien. –Nnnngh… Sí, mi pequeña mascota, tan amable y servicial- El Seeker comenzó a arquear su espalda en el piso tomando entre sus garras la gran cabeza de Predacon para empujarla más profundo en su válvula.

En respuesta el Predacon metía su enorme lengua en la pequeña válvula, queriendo extraer todo el delicioso fluido que pudiera. Pero pronto la enorme bestia sentía un extraño impulso de mover sus propias caderas, sintiendo una presión insoportable entre sus piernas.

Starscream se percato de cómo ese enorme pico palpitaba por la presión. Y sonrió internamente. "_Así que mi pequeña mascota necesita satisfacer sus deseos más primitivos"._ Rio. "_Bien, esto será una gran forma de ganarme a mi pequeña mascota, y también… de divertirme un poco."_

Tomando la cabeza del Predacon entre sus manos y obligándolo a verlo a los ojos el Seeker le dio un beso húmedo sobre su hocico. –Que pasa mi pequeña mascota… ¿Ya no me das besitos?- dijo entre un puchero fingido.

El Predacon entendió lo que quería su nuevo amo, y lamio nuevamente el rostro del jet, pero ahora el Seeker correspondía sus lamidas con su propia lengua. Si Megatron, Shockwave o incluso los Vehicons vieran esto, encontrarían la escena repulsiva y tal vez hasta enferma, pero en este momento Starscream estaba encantado con la disposición de su nueva mascota, como para pensar si esto era moralmente correcto.

-Nghh…- Un par de gemidos salieron de la boca del Seeker cuando restregaba esa enorme lengua con la suya propia, combinando los fluidos orales de ambos, no parecía importarle los cerca que estaban esos colmillos de sus cara, mientras pudiera sentir esa lengua contra la suya en una parodia de un beso enfermo.

El Predacon empujaba su cabeza hacia adelante tratando de escarbar en la boca del pequeño Seeker con su lengua. Provocando un par más de estos gemidos contentos, pronto el jet tenía saliva goteándole de las comisuras de sus labios, y al separarse un hilo de saliva unió ambas bocas durante unos segundos antes de desaparecer.

-Buena mascota…- Starscream lamio sus labios, mientras tomaba aire por sus respiraderos para calmarse un poco.

Cuando estaba lo suficientemente tranquilo como para poder ponerse de pie, El jet acaricio la cabeza de su mascota y empujo levemente su cuello. –Ahora mi lindo Predy… abajo-

Apenas la bestia escucho su orden, se dispuso a obedecer sentándose en el piso.

El jet sonrió ante su rápida respuesta –Recuéstate… y boca arriba- Starscream hiso un circulo con su mano, como si hiciera señas a un perro que hace trucos, y como esperaba el Predacon obedeció, y se recostó en el piso, dando la vuelta y quedando con las patas hacia arriba.

-Buuueeen chicoooo…- El Seeker acaricio su barriga, feliz de que su mascota fuera tan obediente. –Te has ganado un premio por ser tan bueno….- La mirada del jet se dirigió a ese enorme pico que ahora estaba erguido en el aire donde era perfectamente visible.

Estando de pie al costado de su mascota, Starscream estiro su mano tomando ese pico grueso y largo en ella. –Mmmm… tan duro- con su un apretón fuerte el Seeker subía y bajaba su garra masturbando esa enorme longitud, y pronto tuvo que usar ambas manos para cubrir mas área, pero incluso con sus dos garras no era suficiente.

El Predacon gruñía y ronroneaba felizmente, se podía notar su emoción cuando sacudía su cola a momentos o agitaba una de sus patas traseras alegremente. Pero el jet pensaba que si quería lograr que su mascota llegara a su clímax, debía esforzarse más para eso.

Así poniéndose cómodo el Seeker se subió, sentándose de piernas abiertas sobre la barriga de su mascota, teniendo a ese enorme pico frente a él.

El Predacon no podía ver lo que su amo hacia, ya que le daba la espalda. Pero no le importaba mientras siguiera haciendo lo que hacía, y con una pequeña agitación de sus caderas, Starscream supo lo que quería. –Tranquilo mi pequeño…- el jet se inclino posando un tierno beso en el pico enorme del Predacon –voy a consentirte como deseas…- volviendo a tomar el enorme pico con ambas manos, apretando y masajeando duramente, el jet se inclinaba para tomar la enorme cabeza del pico en su boca. Aunque era prácticamente imposible que "eso" cupiera en su boca, Starscream se las arreglo para abrir su boca lo mas que pudiera, y tomarla mayor parte de la cabeza del pico, chupando, y amamantándose del liquido que salía de la punta.

Pronto Starscream sintió como el pico palpitaba, y dedujo que estaba cerca de llegar al final. Dejo de bombear el pico con sus manos, volteándose sobre la barriga su mascota, viendo una expresión de desesperación en su cara.

Estirándose para poder un beso en el hocico del Predacon, Starscream se levanto colocando su popa sobre el gigantesco pico, y literalmente casi sentándose en el. El jet sintió como la punta del pico descomunal, abrían la entrada de su válvula separándola y abriéndola hasta más allá de sus límites, pero sin importar lo doloroso que fuera, él quería que terminara esto dentro del él.

Starscream se dejo caer lentamente, empalándose a si mismo mientras gritaba fuertemente. Ya no le importaba si podía llegar alguien, o lo que pensarían de el por estar montando a una bestia primitiva. Solo quería sentir esa cosa gigantesca dentro de sí inundándole.

-ARRGH!- un grito desgarrador salió de su boca, cuando el pico llego a apretarse dolorosamente contra el fondo de su válvula, amenazando a partirlo en dos si lo forzaba mas. Starscream agacho la cabeza para ver cuánto de su pico había entrado, y se decepciono al ver que solo había logrado meter la punta del pico, volteo la vista hacia el Predacon, esperando ver una expresión de desilusión, pero a cambio de eso, la bestia solo parpadeaba viéndolo con una expresión casi tranquila. Starscream sonrió, agradecido de que era una bestia con una mente no tan compleja, a comparación de sus compañeros de interfaz anteriores. Y con una sonrisa, el jet se levanto y volvió a dejarse caer sobre el enorme pico, sintiendo un fuerte ardor debido al estiramiento excesivo de su válvula, pero pronto todo ese dolor se calmo cuando comenzó a secretar más fluido de sus paredes internas para facilitar la lubricación, esto lo animo a dejarse caer más fuerte, extrayendo algunos gruñidos complacidos de su mascota.

El jet comenzaba a gritar mas fuerte conforme saltaba y bajaba sobre ese pico palpitante, estaba tan cerca lo sentía, solo debía esforzarse… mas. –NNNNN-AAGH!...- el jet creyó que se desmayaría cuando sintió la corriente de fluidos más grande que algunas vez había sentido. El Predacon había llegado a su límite gruñendo y había dejado salir tanto fluido en un chorro fuerte y continuo dentro de la válvula ya muy llena. Esto hiso que sus paredes se abrieran mas dándole paso a ese fluido que termino desbordándose por su válvula y chorro a borbotones por sus muslos.

Starscream tuvo que poner a funcionar tiempo extra a sus ventiladores internos, cuando volteo su cabeza viendo el lio que había echo en sus muslos. Y en un sonido húmedo casi obsceno se levanto des-empalándose a sí mismo y cayendo torpemente sobre la barriga del Predacon.

La bestia se percato rápidamente de la situación de su nuevo dueño, y dándose la vuelta lentamente, dejo al pequeño jet recostado en el piso, mientras él se dispuso a lamerlo limpiado todo el fluido fuera de su marco.

Por su parte el Seeker estaba demasiado cansado para ver lo que hacía su mascota, así que solo lo dejo hacer lo que quisiera. Sintió las lamidas en sus muslos temblorosos como una caricia que lo tentaba a caer en recarga ¿Y porque no? Ya había asumido el cargo de su bestia….

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**Días después…**

-¡Starscream!- grito el líder decepticon totalmente eufórico para desgracia de los ahí presentes. –¿¡Donde esta ese remedo de chatarra sin valor!?- gruño a estampar uno de sus puños en el panel de control de la nave.

Los últimos días el segundo al mando había estado extrañamente sospechoso. Por no decir que totalmente retirado de la acción y Megatron ni siquiera lo había tenido enfrente desde hace sabe cuántas noches.

Shockwave dio un paso adelante animándose a calmar la ira de su jefe. –Yo mande a Starscream a hacerse cargo del Predacon mi señor, eso fue apenas hace unas horas, el aun debe estar en la terraza con el.- señalo.

Knockout rio levemente. –El debe ser el juguete para morder del Predacon ahora mismo mi señor, no se preocupe- dijo irónicamente el médico, quien salía camino a la terraza, no queriendo perder ese espectáculo.

-Es algo ilógico… las últimas misiones, Starscream se ha desempeñado bien a cargo de la bestia- dijo para la sorpresa de todos ahí. –Tal vez a encontrado una forma de domesticación que le ha servido- dijo en su tono monótono.

-Mf… ¿Starscream? Lo dudo- bufeo incrédulo el Ex-Gladiador –Tal vez inyecto algo al Predacon para hacerlo más dócil, o algo así de sucio-

-Ilógico, Starscream tiene poco conocimiento con la química compleja referente a los Predacons- volvió a argumentar el científico de un ojo.

-Ammm… Lord Megatron…- se escucho la voz de Knockout en el comunicador. –Venga rápido… tiene que ver esto.-

-¿De qué se trata Knockout? Hable ya…- dijo exasperado el mecanismo gris.

-¡Solo venga ya mi señor!- con esto la comunicación se corto, provocando que tanto el líder decepticon como su científico y su jefe de comunicaciones corrieran hacia la terraza.

-¿Pero qué pasa aquí?- grito al ver a Knockout de espaldas, quien estaba quieto viendo la escena frente a él.

El médico solo se quedo en silencio y apunto al otro lado de la terraza donde estaba Starscream jugando con su amada mascota.

-Pero que…- Megatron no dijo nada más y se dedico a ver como la normalmente terrible y incorregible bestia, estaba con las patas hacia arriba ronroneando como una mísera mascota de orgánicos.

Starscream acariciaba la barriga del Predacon con ambas manos, haciéndole cosquillas, mientras la bestia se retorcía y movía la cola alegremente. Todo en una escena casi bizarra. –¿Quien es un chico bueno?… ¡tú lo eres!… ¡tú lo eres!-

En respuesta a los alagas y mimos el Predacon se echo hacia adelante lamiendo la cara de su dueño de forma agradecida.

-¿¡Pero qué!?- volvió a repetir el líder de los Decepticons, volteando con su científico. –Revisa si no le está inyectando nada… ¡en definitivo!-

Pronto la idea de Megatron no parecía tan ilógica, cuando el Predacon y el jet lamian mutuamente sus lenguas, en un gesto feliz, y para el desagrado de todos lo ahí presentes.

* * *

Gracias por leer sin vomitar :´D

Dejen Reviews! uwu


End file.
